Effect
Effects are special traits found in Bees that can affect the player or the environment around them in different ways. These effects will be triggered only inside the range of an active Queen's Area. Many effects are exclusive to a certain bee or bee branch, but can be inherited through selective breeding. The majority of bees have "None" as their effect. Negative effects can be negated by wearing a full set of Apiarist's Clothes. Forestry *'Aggress.' - Causes small amount of damage repeatedly to the player when in range. *'Beatific' - Continually applies 1-2 seconds of Regeneration to the player when in range. *'Creeper' - Causes spontaneous explosions centered at the player. Does not destroy blocks and deals a variable amount of damage, potentially killing in one blast. The effect's damage is not affected by any kind of armor. Not to be confused with the "Creepers" effect. *'Drunkard' - Causes nausea *'Ends' - Causes massive amount of damage to players in range. *'Explorer' - Continuously grants player XP when in range. *'Flammable' - Sets player permanently aflame when in range. *'Freezing' - Causes water in territory to turn into Ice. *'Heroic' - Attacks nearby monsters. *'Poison' - Poisons the player when in range. *'Radioact.' Causes two hearts of damage repeatedly when in range. Much slower than "Unstable" effect *'Snow' Snow begins to fall slowly (not spawn snow cover) *'Water' - Fills nearby tanks with water. *'Resurrection' - Spawns Creeper, Endermen, Spiders, Cave Spiders, Ghasts, or Ender Dragons if their drops are lying around. *'Reanimation' - Spawns Skeletons, Zombies, or Blazes if their drops are lying around. Extra Bees *'Acidic' - Turns Dirt into Sand (as if "dissolving" it through acids). *'Confusion' - Continually applies 10 seconds of Nausea to the player when in range. *'Creepers' - Chance of spawning Creepers at low enough light level. Not to be confused with the "Creeper" effect. *'Darkness' - Causes blindness to the player when in range. *'Ectoplasm' - Chance of spawning Ectoplasm. *'Fireworks' - Spawns fireworks with explosions with colors based on the bee. *'Hunger' - Causes hunger to the player when in range. *'Lightning' - Causes frequent lightning strikes within the territory. Not compatible with the Lightning Rod. (Don't use in wooden house!) *'Meteor' - Spawns fire charges high up in the air to rain down. Do not use in a wooden house! *'Skeletons' - Chance of spawning Skeletons at low enough light level. *'Unstable' - Causes two hearts of damage repeatedly, will quickly kill any unprotected players. Much faster than "Radioact." effect. *'Zombies' - Chance of spawning Zombies and Angry Zombies at low enough light level. Currently unused traits *'Birthday' - Spawns fireworks. *'Festival' - Unknown. *'Gravity' - Increases jump distance when in range. *'Nourishment' - Fills up hunger bar when in range. *'Ripening' - Increases the speed at which tree fruits ripen. *'Teleport' - Randomly teleports the player a short distance when in range. Thaumic Bees *'Aura Attract' - Slowly brings nearby node towards the apiary. *'Aura Flux' - Increases flux in nearby nodes to dangerous levels(TB1.4.4) *'Batty' - Chance of spawning Bats. *'Brainy' - Chance of spawning Angry Zombies. *'Cleansing' - Cures player of potion effects. *'Ghastly' - Small chance of spawning Ghasts. *'Mining' - Causes haste, increased mining speed. *'Purify Aura' - Reduces flux in the aura; Results in Crystallized Aspects. (TB1.4.4) *'Swiftness' - Increases player's speed when in range. *'Time Warp' - Causes slowness to the player when in range. *'Wispy' - Chance of spawning Wisps. Magic Bees *'(blank)' - Turn the player invisible. *'Crumbling' - "Decays" blocks around it (Turns stone -> cobblestone -> moss stone, and stone bricks -> cracked stone bricks -> mossy stone bricks) *'Transmuting' - Changes certain blocks around it (Sand into sandstone, if in a desert; stone or cobblestone into quarried stone or abyssal stone with Railcraft installed and where these blocks would spawn naturally) Bee Effects Table |} Category:Forestry Category:Extra Bees Category:Magic Bees